<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unmasked by Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837915">Unmasked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres'>Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[COMPLETED] On a Rest cycle, Kylo, Hux and Phasma meet in a bar. But Hux never saw Kylo unmasked and it seems that he still hasn't made the link between the charming young brown man he is hitting on and his Nemesis. Will Kylo end up admitting his true identity to Hux or will he simply take advantage of it to make him go crazy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794358">Démasqué</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres">Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YEAAAAAY! Here I am back with a new story traduction! Here I got you with a small Kylux in three chapters. The story takes place between episode 7 and episode 8! VALAAAA Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their watch cycle was soon to end and Phasma was walking briskly through the corridors of the <em>Finalizer</em> toward the ship's deck, his chrome armor perfectly attached despite the ambient heat caused by the star of the planet above which they were stationed.</p><p>She arrived on deck, saluting General Hux at the head of the warship.</p><p> </p><p>"Our duty cycle is going to end soon General. What are we doing next?</p><p>-<em>Adarlon</em> is only a few minutes away by shuttle. We will park here several cycles. So I propose to each regiment to leave to rest on this planet when their rest cycles come. After that, we may not be able to dismount for a long time. Mitaka!</p><p>-General? Asked the young man hugging his datapad in his arms, hurrying towards his superior.</p><p>-Send a holonote to the whole crew, specifying that they take rest and that a shuttle will be available on deck if they wish to land a bit on <em>Adarlon</em> before leaving. Specify to them also that I could not afford to grant them such luxury in the months to come; only their enormous work and support during the mission to recover the <em>Endornian space</em> facing the Alliance allows me to offer them such an opportunity. I also want you to tell them that a classic day there lasts 21 hours, so everyone will have the right to a 21 hour cycle there, no more, no less.</p><p>-Very good General.</p><p>-Thank you Mitaka, finished the commander of the ship before heading for the exit followed by Phasma while Mitaka walked away strumming on his datapad. "</p><p> </p><p>The duo advanced quickly through the corridors with metal walls. Hux had, as always, his hair against the back, his arms crossed behind his back and his chin high. At the turn of a corridor when the duo had not crossed trooper for a few minutes, Phasma took off his helmet and shook his head to take off the few blond locks that the perspiration had stuck on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Piouf! It feels good to release a little after so many cycles on a mission! Finally you surely do not see what I mean since you do not know how to release the pressure!</p><p>-You could wait another five minutes for us to arrive at our apartments and set an example for your troopers, Phasma.</p><p>-Stop your nonsense, there is no one left in the corridors. And all my troopers have already seen my head, my name is not Kylo Ren, she mimed a diva.</p><p>-Go, hurry up, I wish I could take a shower before getting on the shuttle, he laughed, taking the road again.</p><p>-Hun ? Because you too come to rest? But .. A comet would have hit the ship without my noticing? Could we have replaced our General Hux? "</p><p> </p><p>He did not answer and continued on his way as the young woman in armor hurried to catch him. Finally arrived at their quarters, the officer made a sign to Phasma before entering the code of his apartments, and disappearing behind the door, leaving her alone, continuing to her room. They had agreed to meet half an hour later, the time for a shower and to prepare some package.</p><p>The young man did some stretching once the door closed behind him, then unbuttoned his jacket to put it folded neatly on the small piece of furniture at the foot of his bed, so that a household droid could recover it. He removed his boots and placed them next to his wardrobe. The interior of his apartments was fairly sober. In fact, the only luxuries to be found here were a large window showing the stars and a shower with water, unlike the sonic showers of the staff. Finally, an office filled the space between his bed and the glass and the walls, for their part, were devoid of any decorations.</p><p>He then took off his clothes which he folded next to his jacket and then headed for the shower in the back of the room. The cool water on his tense body made him feel good, the surrounding heat making the uniforms difficult to bear. The General was about to start soaping when someone knocked on his door. Hux ignored the noise, thinking that the intruder would eventually leave. But after several more keystrokes, the individual began to call him and he understood, recognizing the deep voice of the little puppy of the Supreme Leader, that he would not run out anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"HUX! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!</p><p>-Ooooh It's a joke ! he must always be there at the most inappropriate times, this idiot! Grumbled the redhead whose cold water had blushed his white skin. "</p><p>He hurried out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, before going to open the opportune one who hustled him to enter the room, making the general's eyes roll up. The man in front of him was still making tons.</p><p>"What is happening to you again?" The general exasperated by the behavior of this intruder let out in a breath.</p><p>-EVERYONE IS AWARE, EXCEPT ME!</p><p>-Listen Ren, I don't even know what you're talking about. So either you calmly explain yourself, or you go out and let me go back to my shower.</p><p>-Of course, you warned everyone. Obviously! But not me !</p><p>-Sorry Ren but I have to do. So you will excuse me but I don't have time to take care of a pre-pubescent teen who whines because he was not informed of the release of the last album of his favorite SpaceGlamMetal group! The redhead replied curtly before turning around and heading back to the shower.</p><p>-I haven't listened to SpaceGlamMetal for some time Hux, spat the knight in black. And you know very well why I am here: the rest cycles! Everyone has been made aware. Except me.</p><p>-Oooooh sorry little Kylo! I'm sorry that you haven't been informed. Next time I will come and tell you personally! Hux replied falsely sorry, pretending to put his hand on his shoulder, but Kylo immediately pulled away. But I think about it, did you have your datapad on you?</p><p>-No, why is it important? Added the dark, angry look that the officer could openly make fun of him.</p><p>-Perhaps because all the notes are sent to ALL the habitants of the <em>Finalizer</em> via their datapad! Fool! Finish the General by slapping him on the top of the helmet. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo somewhat confused by his colleague's response, didn't answer and Hux had little difficulty in guessing the bewildered look that the unwanted one must have sported under his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>"Now if Maaaster will, I will go take my shower again. The shuttle leaves in twenty minutes and I would like not to miss it! So you will be nice to leave my place, your datapad in hand or not, I don't care. "</p><p> </p><p>The brown backtracked while letting his gaze drag on the naked chest and still sprinkled with a few drops of water that the general exhibited without embarrassment. Once the intruder left, the commander let out a long sigh. He was amazed that the latter could appear in his apartments to accuse him of not having sent him the note he had just received on his datapad. This same datapad that he had never had with him or that he had lost for many cycles on any planet or in the disorder that must have been his room.</p><p>The Officer went back to the shower then quickly prepared his bag, taking care to bring food and something to change. He quickly put on black pants and a light navy blue T-shirt that he wore rolled up sleeves, finally, he happily traded his pair of leather boots for a pair of fine black canvas sneakers.</p><p>The General hurried through the corridors to reach the bridge. Indeed, he was late because of this idiot of Ren and Phasma had to ask the pilot to delay the departure a little to wait for their general yet always on time. In addition, he did not like his men to see him in civilian clothes, it was a privilege that he reserved for very few people, only Phasma and sometimes but very rarely, to his intendant when Mitaka dared join them to get out. During their out-of-mission trips, the general did not support the idea that someone could recognize him so it was out of the question to wear his uniform even if he felt particularly comfortable in it which slightly corrected the softness of his body with epaulettes and also allowed him to mark his rank in front of everyone.</p><p>Phasma, her head thrown through the door of the shuttle, made big signs for him to hurry. Hux therefore traveled the few meters of the dark corridor of the embarkation port of his ship, and after passing a row of storm in civilian clothes, preparing to enter the second shuttle, he finally reached his friend. He passed the airlock and they entered the small vessel together, providing them with several benches where troopers had already taken their places.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't really going to enjoy seeing who is in our company! She whispered to him in the ear, laughing.</p><p>-Oh no, not him ... he grumbled before coming to sit on the place that Phasma had reserved for him. "</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Kylo Ren, still covered in his helmet and bundled up in his thick black coat, sat two benches away, in the back of the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know it's particularly hot on <em>Adarlon</em>? The general barely seated at the attention of his rival."</p><p> </p><p>The latter did not even bother to formulate an answer and was content to let out a small laugh while Hux and Phasma pretended to hear nothing and turned around while the shuttle took off.</p><p>The half hour it took them to reach the mainland passed quickly, Hux fell asleep and Kylo took pleasure in waking him.</p><p> </p><p>"We have arrived, lazy man .., he whispered in his ear in a lascivious voice."</p><p> </p><p>Hux let out a sigh before realizing who the voice belonged to, making him wake up with a start. The General tried to regain his composure by straightening himself suddenly and running a hand through his hair, remembering that he had not put gel again after his shower. Phasma who had watched the whole scene couldn't help laughing when she saw her friend visibly enjoying the deep voice of his worst enemy. Then she pressed Hux to hurry down. She didn't want to stay here longer with some of her men while she was resting, moreover, she longed to discover the pleasures and surprises that the city in which they had landed and would spend the next hours had in store for them.</p><p>The group discovered a large sand-colored forecourt where several other vessels of various qualities were gathered, as well as a sort of vehicle dump in the back of the square. The city taking shape before their eyes was full of colors and life, the heavy heat of the planet forced its inhabitants to create all kinds of installations in the hope of a little shade: sometimes stretched fabrics, sometimes great advances in sheet metal, sometimes parasols. Hux even saw on a street corner, an old lady turning on a cooling system probably stuck on one of the vessels in the back of the forecourt where they had landed.</p><p>The little troop wasted no time in separating and as Kylo left with a sure step in a small street, Hux and Phasma soon found themselves alone in the square. The General wondered if Ren knew this planet from his years of smuggling alongside his father bandit or maybe he would get lost and that he would not return in time to take the shuttle back and that the Finalizer would leave without it. Hux liked this idea.</p><p>Hux hurried to follow the young woman's quick steps before him. At least he would have no trouble locating it despite the crowd gathered in the street; indeed, her friend measured a head more than everyone except a few toydarians who fluttered here and there or even a few wookies moving slowly. In addition, his short blond tousled hair and his silver jacket reflecting the strong rays of the sun and creating a heavy, almost suffocating atmosphere in the capital contrasted with the green and brown clothes of the people around them.</p><p>It took a few more strides for the redhead to catch up with his friend who had stopped on one of the first stands of the large market where a huge fountain covered its center while large red, yellow or blue canvases were hung here and there on the facades of shops and dwellings that bordered the square and its adjacent streets, thus protecting vendors and passers-by from the scorching sun.</p><p>Amazed, Hux watched this show, watching the inhabitants, sellers and buyers negotiate or present their work. A wookie, whose species was usually usually calm, got angry after an old moncalamari who obviously refused to give him a painting at the price the wookie wanted. The general smiled as he saw the tiny tentacles adorning the cheeks of the old sea creature shake in all directions as their owner became even more crimson than usual.</p><p>Phasma nudged the general, pointing to a painting without much discretion.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think it looks like Ren? She said, laughing."</p><p> </p><p>The painting represented a fairly masculine young woman, in fact, she had the same build as the blonde woman, with the difference that the one on the painting displayed a pouting face on a rather ugly thin face framed by long, deep black hair. The painted woman wore a long black dress, made up of a multitude of layers, the bottom of the fabrics of which seemed to have been removed, as if aged.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you talking about harpy in the foreground or rancor behind? Hux replied, this time unable to hold back his laughter."</p><p> </p><p>He had never wondered what was hiding under the helmet of his Nemesis. No doubt a rancor, a sarlac or any other hideous creature. In fact, he didn't even know if Ren was human. The stand seller approached them with a big smile on their lips, thinking they were interested in his painting. But the hilarious duo rushed into the market, ignoring the poor man.</p><p>As they advanced in the market, the stalls of art objects grgtgyygadually gave way to stalls of food of all kinds and from all origins. Thick plumes of smoke rose from certain tables, releasing an odor that was sometimes unpleasant.</p><p>Phasma again pulled her teammate by the arm to lead him to a table where a young togruta was selling fruit skewers of all colors and all shapes. A moment later, a sweet smell perfumed their nostrils, waking their stomachs for too long fed on military portions without flavors.</p><p>The togruta handed them a skewer each. The woman deposited some credits in the palm of her hand after grabbing the skewers, a huge smile plated on the mouth. She crunched with joy in the first before handing the second to Hux who ran his fine nose along the fruit, taking advantage of their smell then crunched in it to the fullest.</p><p>They continued their journey through the alleys offered by the market, scrutinizing and observing with their puzzled eyes the different forms of art of the species present in the capital.</p><p>In fact, <em>Adarlon</em> was known to all the planets of the outer border for his attraction to the Arts and the cult of beauty. Thus, a number of painters, sculptors, musicians, singers and dancers had taken refuge here, in the hope that their works would be recognized or even praised by art critics who had become extremely demanding over the years.</p><p>The two soldiers crossed the road with a cloud of almost naked twilek dancing to the rhythm of the catchy melody of a holophonore, played by a strangely serene zabrack.</p><p>Some of the dancers wore bras embroidered with pearls and precious stones reflecting the sun's rays, others wore only beaded jewelry or rich ornaments swaying between their breasts. Thin chains were tied with fine chains adorned with little bells tingling to the rhythm of their hip movement. All of them wore panties, a veil of transparent and light fabrics undulating according to the wind and their movements and falling regularly to their ankles, also finely adorned with sparkling jewelry.</p><p>Hux displayed an indignant look under the amused gaze of the tall blond woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Armi! Don't make me believe that the sight of these sublime creatures dancing under the sun does not bewitch you!"</p><p> </p><p>Hux relaxed a little, after all, he was no longer on the <em>Finalizer</em> nor was he on a mission; so he could, as he saw fit, admire the wild dancing of the young twileks in front of them. A smile then appeared on his face and his skin, usually pale and dotted with a multitude of freckles, became slightly pink. It was true that these creatures were incredibly beautiful and bewitching.</p><p>They stayed watching them for a few moments, then, as they finished their last dance, Hux and Phasma resumed their journey. They left the <em>Arts market</em> and strolled for a few moments through the alleys of the city before arriving at a building that did not look like a mine; the<em> Enchanted Hutt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, it's the best bar in the capital. I know the name is awful and the storefront doesn't make you want to, but according to Zeiky, if you want to decompress, you won't find any better!</p><p>-Don't worry Phasma," Hux replied, looking resigned. I remember this memorable evening in this hovel on K<em>ashyykk</em> perfectly. "</p><p> </p><p>Phasma believed to detect the shadow of a smile on the face of her opposite and they finally entered the bar.</p><p>As soon as they entered the doors, the music of a group of toydarians playing in the back of the main hall assaulted them. They glanced briefly into the bar; several spotlights lit up the large room, the bar itself sat in the center of the room and several small boxes were arranged everywhere. Some twileks danced to the lively music of the toydarians while others played cards or simply drank their glasses. So they walked over to the counter and hailed the waiter.</p><p>Kylo crowded along the small alley, crossing part of the market without paying much attention; he had come to Adarlon every month for a good ten years before he stopped following his father in his work. He therefore knew the market and his works of art with a certain taste by heart and had no desire to stop there. On the other hand, a friend of his, dating from his years of smuggling, lived in the area and had offered to accommodate him during his leave.</p><p>He crossed the city with streets and buildings identical to those along the square and crossed a few rare trees before arriving at the small wooden door above which hung a string of small red, yellow, blue, white and green flags. He knocked using the metal latch with fish head and after a few moments, a blue-skinned twi'lek opened it. First intrigued by the person's outfit and helmet in front of him, the young man was about to close the door when Kylo called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh Awas'Melec, it's nice to see you again!" He launched, taking off his helmet.</p><p>-Oh well! I did not recognize you ! Come in! Replied the young man all smiles.</p><p>-Wow .. "<em>Ben</em>" .. It's been a while since I've been called like that ..</p><p>- Sorry .. I did not remember. Do you want me to call you differently ..?</p><p>-No do not worry ! Laughs the knight as he unwraps his shawl from his neck. Well that's perfect, he added a charming smile on his lips."</p><p> </p><p>The two young people entered further into the small apartment whose freshness was a delight for Ben who had been bearing his heavy outfit for long hours now. They crossed a corridor leading to all the rooms of the accommodation to reach the kitchen, which is also quite small. A tiny counter sat enthroned in the center, accompanied by three high seats, while a sink and all the equipment necessary for the kitchen were accumulated in the back of the room, barely a meter away.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down, take it! Do you want something to drink? Awas asked his friend.</p><p>-Gladly. You remember what I like, I hope, replied Kylo teasingly, unzipping his coat which he placed on the worktop, next to his helmet.</p><p>-Aha yes of course. Something strong! "</p><p> </p><p>The two men exchanged a knowing look before laughing. Kylo took a seat on the high stool on the other side of the worktop, and watched his friend slump in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad to see you again Ben. I missed seeing your asshole!</p><p>- Speak for yourself! It was not me who wanted to try to fit my lekku into a vent. Or me who tried to slide through the window sill to spy on your neighbor as he returned with his conquest, replied Kylo falsely annoyed. And then that asshole head still made you forget up to your first name more than once!</p><p>-Yes, I grant you, I'm the asshole… And you're the dick head, He laughed, his blue cheeks tinged with a light pink giving his skin a pretty purple color.</p><p>-Would you accompany me to <em>Hutt Enchanté</em> this evening? Just you and me, like the good old days! Kylo asked in a soft voice, after a few moments of silence.</p><p>-Are you talking about the time when your father had not yet surprised us both at the back of the falcon? Aha yes it would be with great pleasure, my beautiful friend. But unfortunately, I have a big contract tonight ... Tomorrow if you want!</p><p>-Tomorrow I would have left ... Too bad, I would go alone then. You won't be mad at me if I bring my evening conquest here, that goes without saying?</p><p>-You will not succeed in making me change my mind, nor in making me jealous Ben Solo. You know, I have not forgotten which of us shouted the loudest at the time when you were only smuggler .., he whispered in his ear before bringing to his mouth one of the glasses that he had prepared. "</p><p> </p><p>Then, after finishing his cocktail of fruit juice, the twi'lek stood up and headed for the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way! On the table, I left you the door code if you ever go out."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo would have liked his friend to stay a little longer, but Awas had already disappeared into the street and Ben was too proud to catch up with him and beg him to cancel his contract for him. He then drank the glass of juice that his friend had prepared for him and not wanting to waste any more time, rushed to the shower. The young man delighted in the sensation of the water on his skin, removing all the dirt and dust that the perspiration had made stick on his skin. After long minutes, he hurried out of the cabin and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a tank top from his bag, which he put on, before knotting his hair in a neglected bun.</p><p>Kylo went to retrieve the code which he slipped into his jeans pocket and finally made his way to the bar. If he couldn't have Awas, he would find someone else. He hadn't been on leave for so long, he wasted no time waiting for his former lover all evening!</p><p>Hux and Phasma did not stop probing people entering the bar in the hope of finding the rare pearl, sometimes letting out some comments on a magnificent Mirialan, or a group of Cathars with a feline gait. Phasma then saw a Lorrdian woman visibly incapable of expressing herself without making exuberant gestures, and pointed out the striking resemblance between her gestures and that of Kylo when he got angry like a four-year-old child at Hux who helped alcohol, was struck with a laugh that he calmed down with difficulty.</p><p>It was at this moment that a young, handsome-looking man sporting a mass of jet-black hair combed in an untidy chignon burst into the room. After struggling for a few moments to calm down, Armitage scrutinized the newcomer, the retailer, letting his eyes drag on the bare, muscular shoulders of the young man, even on his ribs made visible by the sleeves of his loose tank top. As normal, Armitage would have sworn for as much negligence, judging the young man too neglected to deserve his interest. But right now, the redhead couldn't take his eyes off the newcomer. Maybe it was due to the total absence of anyone to his liking in this establishment that we had nevertheless sold them as the Mecca of the party on <em>Adarlon</em> or else it was due to this atypical physique ... Hux therefore found himself at make a fixette on the first comer.</p><p>Meanwhile, the young man had come to lean on the counter while Phasma watched with amusement Hux's reaction. It was then that the bartender turned and greeted the young man, a big smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"BEN! It's nice to see you again!</p><p>-Kahan! It's also good! How are you ?</p><p>-Great ! Aren't you with Awas tonight?</p><p>-No .. He had a race. But it does not matter, I know how to have fun without him! Ben replied, winking at the bartender who turned to serve him a drink, laughing. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux couldn't get his eyes off this man that a lot of people seemed happy to see again. His face was strangely made. As if different sculptors had taken charge of creating a different part of his figure without consulting each other at the start, but ultimately this strangeness, this set of faults gave him an all-round charm. Hux was as fascinated by this too large mouth, this too large nose, these too detached ears. And that voice .. Of a serious to die for.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on!" Exclaimed her friend who brought him out of his reverie in her booming voice.</p><p>-Hun?</p><p>-Well, go ahead! You think I haven't seen you since he came in? You haven't let go of your eyes! Go see him !</p><p>-And you ?</p><p>-Me ? Olaaa don't worry about me! Two of the pretty twileks in the back have just stopped dancing on their stands, so I think I'll go keep them company! "</p><p> </p><p>And without further ado, the young woman headed for the duo, three glasses of pink and blue cocktails in hand accompanied by a big smile. Hux watched his friend being invited to the table with his favorites, as always. He, on the other hand, had much less confidence. If the last leave of his men was about two months ago, his was almost four, so he didn't behave and after taking a deep breath, he sat down next to the man who l intrigued so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I buy you a drink? Tenta Hux a bit clumsily."</p><p> </p><p>The young brown man did not answer immediately. He even looked surprised, almost suspicious. The General then tried to appear as gallant as possible and, like Phasma, also displayed his biggest smile.</p><p>To tell the truth, Kylo had not paid attention that Hux and Phasma were there also, well more exactly, he had spotted this charming young man with flaming hair, sporting a shy and discreet smile, but he did not have all later realized that it was General Hux. Her hair, usually plated with an amount of gel such as Kylo suspected the captain of the ship to reserve a room specially for storing his hair products, was now going in all directions and his slightly unbuttoned midnight blue top left uncovered the base of his neck as well as his white skin speckled with freckles. Nor did he display this serious and proud face of which the redhead was a specialist. No when Ben had entered the Enchanted Hutt a few moments earlier, he had been able to attend the spectacle of a Hux in full laughter and it was besides this joy emanating from this man who had caught Ren's gaze. He wondered then why he hadn't noticed this when he was on the shuttle almost an hour before, then he remembered that he had been so impatient to find Awas during the trip, that he hadn't even pay attention to who was sitting next to him, so paying attention to Hux that he wanted to slap as soon as he saw him was unthinkable.</p><p>It was only when the General displayed this timid and worried face which characterized him so badly in normal times, that Ren realized the situation; the redhead had never seen her without his helmet, nor heard without his vocoder, so it was a safe bet that Hux had no idea who he was in front of him. A little destabilized at the start, Kylo quickly resumed his marks and decided to see how far he could bring the thing, seeing there a way to have the advantage over their next confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>"Well .. So kindly proposed by such a charming person, I would be hard pressed to refuse! Finally replied Ben, making a wink at Hux who immediately regained his composure, offering him a slightly embarrassed smile in return before making a sign to the bartender to order another drink. "</p><p> </p><p>Kahan then placed two new drinks in front of the duo and couldn't help but cast a knowing glance at Ben who pretended to see nothing, turning to Hux to toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, right? Hux said in the hope of starting the conversation.</p><p>-Indeed. And you ..?</p><p>-Oh no, we are familiar, laughed Hux. I'm Domhnall.</p><p>-Domhnall, delighted, smiles Ben without being able to prevent a little laugh from escaping. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux stayed a moment to observe the face of his opposite. His large mouth stretched and he discovered the somewhat grotesque dentition of the man, but also the two large dimples hollowed out on the edges of his mouth. The multitude of moles dotting his face gave just as much point of observation and a very slight beard appeared on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"I know your name, but would I have the honor of knowing your name? Trying Hux a little more comfortable.</p><p>-If I told you my name, it will scare you.</p><p>-And if I told you my real identity, it will also scare you, laughed Hux.</p><p>-So let's do that; no names, no real identities!</p><p>-It's okay for me !"</p><p> </p><p>The two men continued the evening chatting. So Hux invented a life for himself when Kylo pretended not to know his true identity. Ren was therefore able to learn that "Domhnall" was a smuggler and should leave tomorrow for a day. So he was looking to spend some time in good company and obviously, for the "smuggler", the old Ben was in good company. The brunette gloated, giving Hux the impression that he was laughing at his clumsy, clumsy jokes when in fact the knight laughed at the situation; General Hux was seated next to him, him his Nemesis, offering him glasses and flirting openly by posing as a completely invented person.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you come here often, well on <em>Adarlon</em> I mean? Asked the false smuggler.</p><p>-I came here very often yes, then for a few years, I had to stop, replied Ren with his most mysterious air that he could.</p><p>-Ah yes ? Why that ?"</p><p> </p><p>Kylo didn't answer right away, trying to find a credible story as he drank a few sips of his wookie beer.</p><p> </p><p>"To put it simply, I met someone during one of my races here, and .. How to say ...</p><p>-And it ended as often with you, Ben, in a bed! Intervened the bartender who had just served a moncalamari at the table just behind Hux.</p><p>-Kahan seriously .. Ren said falsely offended and amused by the embarrassed look of his companion. Suddenly, it turned out that we ended up together with this person and .. It did not please him that I go the next day .. So he chased me somewhat from here!</p><p>-Who was it? Jerkil, the nautolan, intervened Kahan again, right? Or wait, I'll find… It was like Benû too or Kaalhi…</p><p>-Stops, you see that Dom is not at all comfortable, Kahan? Ben then suppressed him without being able to suppress a laugh, but if not, yes, it was indeed Jerkil. In short ! And you Domnhall? It's the first time I see you here.</p><p>-Yes ! Me too ! You don't look like someone hanging around on <em>Adarlon</em>, what brings you here? The bartender said. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux a little disappointed that the bartender interferes like this in their conversation, did not know where to go, but decided to play the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Normal, I rarely pass on the <em>Outer Rim</em>. Well, not on this side anyway. It is the first time that a race has taken me so far from the center.</p><p>-Are you successful in run in the center? Without getting caught? Asked Ben who knew very well that it was not reasonable to go through the center when carrying contraband.</p><p>- Uh ... Yes .. released the hesitant General, aware that he had probably just said a huge stupidity. But I don't really want to talk about work this evening, I'm at rest! He caught up.</p><p>-Hmm, yes, why not! Kylo let himself be tempted, seeing a chance to learn some anecdotes about Hux that he could then easily used against him. Tell me how you became a smuggler! He ends up asking, after a short moment of reflection.</p><p>-Oula .. I-I'm not sure it is really very interesting ... Tryed in vain the redhead who had no idea what could lead a man on the path of smuggling, to get out of this bad not.</p><p>-Ooooh don't be shy, we are both, replied Kylo after Kahan left to take care of the back of the room.</p><p>-Good ok, but .. It's a bit stupid .., announced the general trying to save time.</p><p>-It's not serious ! It will be funny! Come on, you tell me and I tell you something too! "</p><p> </p><p>Hux thought for a few moments, but the offer to know a potentially embarrassing or funny story about the young man who intrigued him so much was far too attractive and he let himself be taken in.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, if you want. So when I was a kid, I was a Cadet at <em>Arkanis Academy</em> and ...</p><p>You? Cadet? Kylo said, mimicking the surprise.</p><p>-Uh yes .. Before the smuggling, I was destined to be military .. Anyway. When I was there, I was not popular at all. And like any kid, I wanted to integrate. One day, walking around the halls after my day classes, I ... I ... Hux recounted in a hesitant voice, looking for what memory he would be able to choose. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo listened to him attentively, having no difficulty imagining a mini Hux with his arms crossed, his back straight, walking through the corridors of his academy scrutinizing the slightest misstep of his comrades and then going to denounce them to his father who was managing during the heyday of the Empire, the training of new officers.</p><p> </p><p>"I .. I heard a group of guys. In this group I recognized the voices of Zerr and Gahliu, two of the cadets who led this particular guerrilla against me. I listened and understood that they wanted bringing prohibited supplies, mainly food, into the school. I saw it as a way to create an understanding; like my father, I had family who worked for the Empire, the commanders who oversaw a little bit of my inspection. I always knew how to manage myself and be serious without outside help, so I could easily hide things in my bag and have them pass under the eyes of the officers stationed without them even suspect me. "</p><p> </p><p>This time, Kylo had a hard time imagining a Hux knowingly disobeying orders. But he got caught up in the game and without necessarily knowing if what Hux was saying was true or not, he leaned on the counter and waited for the redhead to resume his story.</p><p> </p><p>"So I took note of everything Zerr and Gahliu wanted and I continued on my way without them seeing me. A few days later, we had a little permission, I took the opportunity to recover this that I had noticed and in the evening, when I had already been working on an exercise report for several hours, everyone started arriving in the dormitory and Zerr and Gahliu did not miss the call. , as usual, started to make questionable thoughts about myself. So I got up slowly, and without a word I grabbed my bag that I had slipped under my bed. I opened it, while Zerr approached me, becoming more and more threatening in his words, annoyed that I didn't answer him. And still without a word, I took out the plastic bag in which I had stored the supplies for the two idiots, to stick it in the hands of Zerr who was about to hit me. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo couldn't believe it. Hux mistreated during his training. He understood his psychorigid behavior better. But that didn't excuse him. And he would never complain. Hux let out a little laugh before resuming his story.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I will never forget the head that these two scoundrels did when they saw the jifcakes and the little jars of blue milk cream. They didn't move for a while and the rest of the dorm was impressed that I close their mouths. Then I went back to my report without speaking to them.</p><p>-And after that ? Kylo let go with more enthusiasm than he wanted to show.</p><p>-And then they devoured the food in the evening. Curfew arrived, and everyone went to bed. The next day, several people came to see me more or less discreetly to ask me to bring them certain things. So I started setting up a rollover, and a tax. I set up my little buisness and .. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux stopped. In reality, he had been caught by his father, the redhead had managed to put everything on the back of Zerr, but he had failed to be struck off, had been afraid of his life when he saw his father's anger and refused from then on to do anything illegal. He couldn't decently tell this version of the story to Ben who seemed to be drinking his words and having forgotten the long moments of hesitation he had shown at the beginning to find the most coherent memory for a future smuggler.</p><p> </p><p>"And the end of my classes arrived. I realized that I was already earning quite a living with small contracts like those of the academy, so I .. I did not appear for my exams and I bought a ship, enlisted a mechanic of genius that you will surely see in the back of the bar, and an assistant, shy but .. Very talented. And I went in search of my first official contracts "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo laughs as he thinks of Mitaka and Phasma teaming up with Hux in a small vessel to smuggle. Unable to define where the true from the false ended in the General's story, Ren promised himself to probe the mind of the redhead to have the last word in the story.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead, said Hux, putting down his glass after having finished it in one go.</p><p>-From?</p><p>-Tell me a memory! Armitage said, coming closer to his opposite, a mischievous air in his eyes.</p><p>-Hmm .. what can I tell you ...? "</p><p> </p><p>Remembering the embarrassed head Hux had made when Kahan had spoken of his former conquests, Kylo found it funny to tell him a story of the genre and therefore opted for a daring memory between him and Awas.</p><p> </p><p>"When I came here with my father, I met a young blue Twi'lek who was the same age as me. I remember that he came from a singer's family and that he intended he also sang at <em>Adarlon's academy,</em> but that he was not more than happy to do the same job as his family. We got along well, and we met every time my father came here , then one day I offered to accompany him on a race. He loved it, and now he's also a smuggler! But that's not what I wanted to tell you ... I wanted to tell you about the time my father had left us alone to guard his ship while he was dealing with a rather risky transaction. We had a see two hours to kill and while I was sitting in the pilot's chair, Awas slipped to four legs between my legs and started to undo the waistband of my pants, Kylo said, planting his gaze in that some little clouded by Hux alcohol. I let myself go, I felt his hands touch, I felt his breath run on my skin, portrayed Ben in his deep and suave voice as he gently slid his fingers on the forearms discovered by Hux who shivered at the Kylo's skin contact. Then Awas started to get even more tactile and I saw his head disappear between my thighs. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo's fingers were now tracing small circles on the white skin speckled with spots of the General's freckles whose breath became stronger as Kylo approached him and advanced in his story. Ren was jubilant at this moment. Certainly he was far from indifferent to the charm of Armitage, all the more when he was in this state, he who thought Hux completely frigid, but he could not help but feast on this feeling of superiority and power that this situation brought him. Unfortunately, he knew that the rest of the story would very quickly bring Hux down from his little cloud, but Kylo laughed inwardly at being able to play with the General's hormones.</p><p> </p><p>"And as Awas began to go back and forth faster and faster, more and more supported, as I felt pleasure seize me and go up, the door of the ship opened and my father entered like a fury in the cockpit, which had never been so aptly named. I didn't immediately notice that it was there, but Awas saw it arrive immediately and hit its head against the control panel wanting to get up quickly, and then my father saw us. I must admit that it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my sex life yet very busy! "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo had expected all the reactions, but not the one Hux had. Indeed, the latter seemed to come back to earth suddenly and after a few short moments to record what Ben had just told him, he exploded with laughter. With a frank and sincere laugh. Lord Ren completely forgot the image of the boring General that he could not help wanting to slap each time he saw him and joined him in a loud laugh.</p><p>But Hux had not finished surprising him. After several moments of shared laughter, he got up, put some dataries on the counter to pay their bills and led Kylo out.</p><p>Hux couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him. He did not know if it was the lack or the alcohol which excited him to this point but over the minutes, Ben had passed in his eyes from "intriguing man" to "fascinating and incredibly sexy man". So he guided him to the hotel they had chosen for the night, after noticing that Phasma was being dragged by the twi'lek couple in the back room. The evening had only started recently and many people were still strutting in the streets, so they met some storm trooper in civilian clothes that Hux ignored, continuing his journey quickly, holding his lover firmly by the hand, lest that it doesn't fly away.</p><p>The air had cooled somewhat since the afternoon, but the atmosphere was still heavy and heavy. Hux moved hastily through the main avenue of the city, avoiding Pa'lowick's groups chatting loudly without looking in front of them. Kylo followed him, letting himself be guided with amusement along the busy streets.</p><p>Once in front of the hotel, Kylo had the pleasure of admiring a luxury establishment and he almost dropped the piece, but caught up at the last moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it pays well for the Fir-Premade of Cargoes!"</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for him, Hux was too busy typing in the door code to pay attention to what Ben was saying.</p><p>They climbed four by four the steps of the stairs and when they arrived at the landing, Hux did not hold any more and pressed Ben against the wall before sticking his mouth against that of Kylo and kissing him languidly. He slipped his hands through his lover's hair and let out a little moan when Kylo bit his lip lightly. Ben then slipped a hand through his hair and took a malicious pleasure in disheveling it a little more, observing with surprise that the General did not seem the least bit annoyed by this practice. Hux eventually separated from his lover for the night and led him to the door of his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up and open! Launched Kylo, whose excitement seemed to take precedence over his amusement of the situation.</p><p>-Don't pay attention to .. "</p><p> </p><p>But Hux did not have time to finish his sentence before opening the door and Ben discovered the interior decoration. The furniture shone, covered with gilding, a large chandelier from a high ceiling and a bed sat in the middle of the room. The mattress seemed fluffy and Kylo was not sure if he wanted Hux more or to throw himself on the bed that called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for the exuberant luxury of the place .. I didn't really have a choice ..</p><p>-No choice ? We always have the choice !</p><p>-Not facing .. Am .. Gwendoline I fear ..</p><p>-Gwendoline? Asked Kylo intrigued while wondering if the General had a girlfriend he was dragging around hiding from everyone, or a little girl.</p><p>-My co-pilot and mechanic. I told you about her earlier, you must have seen her before we left the bar, a tall blond woman with short hair, in the company of two twileks.</p><p>-Oh you know, when we were at the bar I only saw you, and I don't think I want to talk about Ph-Gwendoline anymore! Replied the young brown, catching up at the last moment not to mention the captain of the trooper. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux did not have to be asked and led Kylo to the bed but before sitting him down, he took malicious pleasure in undressing him. His top already showed a good part of his musculature including his back and O how much he loved the muscular backs but he wanted to see more, he wanted to see everything that this man could hide, imagining Ben taking him in his arms and lay him on his bed. He gently removed the tank top before throwing it on the ground, which seemed to surprise his nightlover who expected that like the image that the General gave, he folds the top and comes place neatly on the shelf in front of the large picture window. But he did nothing. Instead, his tank top but also his jeans ended up on the floor.</p><p>Before sliding the pants from his opposite, Hux gently raised his hand along Ben's thigh, barely touching him and causing him shivers of anticipation. Then he came to place a kiss on the bump that now formed the black garment that flinched at this contact. Hux then slid just as slowly as the t-shirt, the undergarment which also ended up on the floor then came to sit his companion on the edge of the bed before kneeling between his legs.</p><p>The minutes that followed were only a chain of caresses and moans, movements both expert and disorderly, the two men mixing their erotic breaths and their sweating in a dance where pleasure and enjoyment were the climax. Apotheosis that Hux was not slow to reach while Kylo, forgetting that he should not reveal himself, held the General's hands pressed against the mattress with invisible links by making a last movement of the pelvis before coming to collapse on the bed, next to Hux still panting.</p><p>It was in the middle of the night that Kylo woke up gently and got out of bed, got dressed and headed for the front door. He took a last look at Hux, curled up under the comforter of the soft bed, his clothes scattered on the floor next to it. He looked so naive like that, like a child. Who would have believed that this man was in fact one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, holder of the largest army and the largest weapon of mass destruction ever conceived? Kylo almost regretted not having taken his datapad, which he had lost in his room on the <em>Finalizer</em>, to be able to take a picture of the moment. He smiled and went out quietly, so as not to wake his lover up one night.</p><p>He hurried down the stairs and headed for the dark streets still alive despite the late hour. He would have stayed sleeping on the spot, Hux huddled against him as when he had woken up but the shuttle passed in about ten hours and he wanted above all to go back to take a shower and enjoy the lake on the edge of town.</p><p>He finally turned onto the last street crossing before arriving at the front door of Awas' house. Ren entered the code and entered without making any noise. He sneaked along the corridor hoping not to wake his friend who had already returned from his race and while he was going to enter the room that the Twi'lek had arranged in his room, Awas, shirtless, opened his door , right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are coming home late, tell me .. A busy evening?</p><p>-Oooh you don't imagine!</p><p>-Tell me. Human ? Twi'lek? No, no I know! Togruta! No ? Okay .. Kalish ...?</p><p>"Don't be silly, laughed Kylo. "</p><p> </p><p>He would have loved to tell him about the inbeliveble adventure that had just happened to him, but that involved telling him who he had become. And he refused. When he left for the First Order, in Snoke's service, he stayed in touch with his friend, but told him that his father had died and that in pain, he had changed his life, his name, and business. Kylo then had an idea; he was going to do like Hux and invent a life, in this case, take back his own from many years ago.</p><p> </p><p>"There is a smuggler with whom I had to deal with several times when I was still in the business. He was somehow my worst enemy, always there to steal my contracts or to screw up the least of my plans. Except that I have always been in contact with him with a mask, hum? And this evening I went to the <em>Hutt Enchanté</em>, as I had proposed to you. And that, by the way charming man, was also there. And guess who come and offer me a drink?</p><p>-Are you serious here ...? Yes ? Laughed Awas.</p><p>-You are in a good position to imagine yourself next. We ended up in his hotel room!</p><p>-I am well placed? Do you mean that with him too, it was you who took it, or was it you who gave it? Awas asked teasingly.</p><p>-No, you are the only one with whom I receive, my dear.</p><p>-I'm flattered! How about repeating the experience? It's been so long, tried the young Twi'lek, a smirk.</p><p>-I'm sorry Awas, but he exhausted me, I have only one desire, it is to take a shower and go to sleep .. replied Kylo, disappointed.</p><p>-I see. You succeed ..</p><p>-What?</p><p>- To make me jealous. I admit, there you succeeded, but it doesn't matter, next time! Tomorrow morning I go to work early enough, I won't see you until you leave. But you better come and see me earlier! It is out of the question that I wait again six years dear friend, teased Awas before going to his room, otherwise it is I who would come to find you! He added, the mischievous look.</p><p>-I will wait for that impatiently then! Thank you in any case Awas. It was nice to see you again, I would do my best to come see you at my next rest cycle!</p><p>-Your next rest cycle? You're not in the army you know, you're independent as far as I know, you can take your rest when you want!</p><p>-Hmm .. It's a little more complicated than that. Maybe someday I could explain it to you. Good night my friend, and thank you again! Ben said before the two of them closed their doors. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo went to the shower where he let the cool water run for a long time on his back. The overwhelming heat of the planet did nothing to help his stiff muscles from the evening's mobilization. He stood there, standing in the shower, his eyes closed, his long brown hair plastered back by the water. He still couldn't understand what had been going on in Hux's mind for him to come and talk to him. It cost him to say that about the General, but he had had a great evening, which ended in excellent conditions. Hux was a very good lover and to tell the truth, of all the conquests that he counted, and he counted a rather substantial number, only Awas with the exoticism of his practices, could compete. But that, he would never admit to the General. He still didn't know how he was going to make him understand that it was him. That said, given the wonderful evening he had spent, having fun, laughing, playing, he didn't know if he was going to tell him one day and not jealously keep this memory for him. And then if he told him, Hux would no longer want to describe this evening as wonderful and Kylo, a little selfishly, preferred that the General keep a good memory of Ben.</p><p>That evening, he had discovered a Hux that he would never have suspected. A Hux who smiled in the first place, he who thought that the redhead never smiled, he who thought that Hux did not even know what "Laughter" was. And Ben had been pleasantly surprised by that. But at the same time, he loved their hateful relationship. He liked to look for the smallest detail to annoy Hux and he could bet his hand that it was the same for the General. And then he loved to terrorize Mitaka. Mitaka who worshiped Hux. Ben wondered what would happen in his tiny head if he learned that his superior had slept with the man who most terrorized him on the ship. The Knight let out a little laugh that brought him out of his thoughts. The water was getting too cold, so he dried up and slipped into his bed. He had four hours to sleep, that was more than enough! The shuttle would arrive for two in the afternoon. He was doing quite well. It was with this last thought that Ben fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux woke up with difficulty. He quickly looked the hour on his datapad which he had left on the table the day before, before leaving for the <em>Enchanted Hutt</em>; eight thirty. He was late for his meetings!</p><p>Then the young man looked around and remembered; the rest cycle, the hotel, the bar, the soft bed, Ben ...</p><p>Ben wasn't there. He was gone. Hux felt a touch of sadness that he swept away suddenly seeing the pitiful state of the room. Indeed, his clothes were scattered all over the floor. Ben had damn much effect on him so that he relaxed like that! He ordered breakfast and went to the shower after picking up all his bazaar. When putting on clean clothes, the General noticed with horror that said Ben had left some small memories of his passage on his neck; two big hickeys now adorned his white skin. He wasn't going to be able to completely camouflage them with his shirt! What a moron!</p><p>Hux blamed himself for being so loose facing of his lover of the night, but it had done him so much good. And then the body of this man was simply divine. But he decided to cut all thoughts for Ben because he felt his crotch wake up and it would be very counterproductive. So he quickly put on his clothes and went to open the droid that brought him his breakfast. It was then that the General heard laughter and Phasma's voice in the hallway. When she saw him, she walked past the droid and without even asking her friend's permission, she stuck some fruit on her tray before entering the room.</p><p> </p><p>"So? I want to know everything!</p><p>-You know very well that I can't stand when you do this. What if he was still there?</p><p>-And I know very well that you can't stand staying in the morning with your conquests- Oooh .. I see .. This time, he's the one who left! Without you having to fire him! Ahaha you found yourself a non-romantic and you are annoyed not to have had the pleasure of dismissing him in the morning! Laughed the young woman.</p><p>-Very funny.</p><p>-Oh but I'm also right! And considering how you take it, I suppose it left immediately after or during the night, while you were sleeping!</p><p>-During the night while I was sleeping, finally yielded the young man, aware that Phasma would never yield. "</p><p>He sat down at the table, inviting his friend who had leaned on the bedframe, to do the same.</p><p>"His name is Ben. Well, that's what he told me.</p><p>-So what ? Good shot ? Bad shot ?</p><p>-Very good move.</p><p>-I knew it ! Given how fuckable he was, he could only be well mounted!</p><p>-Phasma .. Seriously? Do you have to use this kind of expression?</p><p>- Sorry, Grand General.</p><p>-Well, and you ? Your party ?</p><p>-Oh My .. They were adorable! And imagine that they are a couple and that I was their first for a threesome! And in addition their first human to one as to the other! She laughed. "</p><p> </p><p>The duo continued to recount their respective evenings while swallowing up the platter of fruit and cakes, until Hux pointed out that he had to prepare for the afternoon meetings. Phasma therefore left the General to work alone in his room while she went for a walk outside. They had agreed to meet on the forecourt half an hour before the shuttle took off.</p><p>Kylo woke up with a start. He would have slept a little more but a beautiful morning was available to him before getting back on board the <em>Finalizer</em> for he didn't yet know how much rotation without touching the ground. So he started his physical exercises, then a little meditation. As always, it failed after five minutes, the knight being unable to clear his mind. And even more in view of the current situation. A single thought haunted his mind; how would he react when he saw Hux?</p><p>He finally got up a little frustrated to have missed his meditation again and more, because of Hux and decided to return to take a shower. He put on his pants from the day before, the only jeans he had left and another tank top before stuffing all his things, helmet included in his big backpack. He went through the kitchen and left a note to Awas thanking him again and left him the code for his datapad. Datapad that Hux had knowingly renamed <strong><em>Xx-BenYolooow-VaDer4EveR-xX</em></strong> well knowing that Kylo had no idea how to change this kind of parameters and even if he did, he would have to find his datapad already.</p><p>The knight then sped through the fairly calm streets. On Adarlon, the cities were rather nocturnal and in the morning, only the rare markets including the renowned <em>Marché des Arts</em> came to disturb the tranquility of the place. But Ben didn't linger there; he knew it by heart, having come there very often with his father because the Planet of the Outer Border was a landmark of the strip.</p><p>He headed straight for the port of the city. A huge lake connecting two of the main cities of this part of the planet sat at its end and he wanted to dive one last time before leaving. It was already half past eleven and he did not want to arrive late for the shuttle that Hux would have no remorse to take off without him.</p><p>After an additional half hour of walking, the young man had finally crossed the rather calm harbor and reached the small corner of beach on which he went with Awas when they were still adolescents. A light wind swept through his still damp hair from the shower, but the heat was already beginning to be heavy. He sank a few meters into the small forest that bordered the lake.</p><p>"<em>Hmmm. Let's see if my memory is as good as I think it is. It was usually three rows at the bottom, then right and finally the middle tree! Bingo!</em>"</p><p>Kylo grabbed the tree trunk in front of him and started to climb. Two meters from the ground, he grabbed a string which he pulled, causing a rope ladder to fall from a platform that could be vaguely distinguished through the foliage of the tree. The young man gripped it. The ladder began to swing under the weight of Ben but the old Jedi did not seem disturbed and continued its climb to finally arrive at the platform. It was a very small area that Kylo and Awas had made during their young years so that they could hide their things and their food when they left on the lake. Knowing very well that she would not support her weight, Kylo came to deposit her bag directly from the ladder.</p><p>He then dropped to the ground and ran to the lake. The knight undressed and was finally able to enter the water. It was slightly fresh, as in her memories, but what did it feel good! He did a few strokes before diving. At the bottom of this lake, a colony of Moncalamari had settled, and had gradually transformed into a huge city. Adolescents, Kylo and his friend loved to try to get as close as possible to these dwellings much less deep than other Moncalamari cities. With active meditation, he managed to push the limits of his body, making him forget the spasms due to the lack of oxygen.</p><p>Kylo advanced without sudden movements. He was calm, as often when he entered the water. His big hands and big feet acted like fins, so he sped quickly to the depths of the lake. The dwellings were shallow enough for their lights to stand out from the surface, so Kylo had no problem moving around in this dark body of water and thus avoiding potentially dangerous fish. He nevertheless made himself a big fright as he stared into space, thinking about how he should act in front of Hux, and that a kind of prehistoric fish, chimera of a crocodile and a shark rushed to him on it at breakneck speed. The knight came to his senses and launched a coup in the direction of the beast. Kylo launched a second attack, repelling the beast again, before swimming as quickly as possible towards the edge. The creature was advancing much faster than he and the young man began to feel the lack of oxygen diminishing his abilities. Hux would finally succeed in killing him!</p><p>Kylo swam even faster, turning around as soon as he felt the beast too close, to send him another Force roll. The beast seemed to want to give its last jaw, but another fish slowly swimming at that moment right next to Ben. The beast didn't seem to want to tire anymore and crunched the poor fish passing by at random, giving Kylo the opportunity to escape.</p><p>He finally saw the surface approaching but his spasms became more and more violent and he began to have the impression that a vice tightened around his skull. He only had two or three movements left and he would be on the surface where he could breathe all the air he wanted. The knight had to draw on all his resources to succeed in doing the few meters that still separated him from the surface and after long seconds of fighting against himself, he could finally feel the sensation of the wind on his wet hair. The air he breathed burned him, but he entered his lungs again and that was all that mattered. His head was spinning and incredibly hot, but he was alive.</p><p>He took a few moments to calm the drums constantly playing in his skull and regain a clear view. He would not go to this lake for a while, that was for sure!</p><p>The shuttle arrived within an hour, the young man had time to return to town and take something to snack if he did not delay too long on the way.</p><p>He crossed the port again barely busier than this morning and then arrived in town where he headed for the Arts Market. A small part of the stands was reserved for local food and with his father they used to buy plates of ravioli filled with fish and algae.</p><p>He ate quickly and then headed for the boarding bridge where the shuttle was already waiting for them. Luckily, Hux was not there yet. Kylo hid in a small alley to put on his outfit and his helmet, praying that the shuttle would take off quickly because the heaviness of the climate would not allow him to support too long his clothes planned for Starkiller.</p><p>He climbed into the vehicle and got ready to settle in the back seat when he found himself facing the General.</p><p> </p><p>"Ren. Didn't you get lost?"</p><p> </p><p>Kylo not understanding and still not knowing how to react, answered nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, did you lose your tongue? I think I love this planet!"</p><p> </p><p>Kylo refrained from answering for fear of letting go of everything and shifted to let Hux pass. But the temptation was far too strong.</p><p> </p><p>"One thing is sure, you didn't lose your tongue last night."</p><p> </p><p>Hux already on the forecourt waiting for his men, turned quickly, surprised to have an answer, but didn't rise.</p><p>Hux wasn't sure he understood what the idiot in front of him had just answered him and to tell the truth, he didn't want to. Phasma gave him a look of incomprehension before shrugging and resuming his conversation with the pilot.</p><p>"Hurry up, please Troopers. We're going to be late," said Hux firmly, seeing the last group of Phasma's men arrive."</p><p> </p><p>He then came to take a seat next to his friend, just behind the pilot.</p><p> </p><p>"So Ren, are you all right, didn't it get too hot?" Laughed the General.</p><p>-It depends. Are you talking about when I had my clothes or when a smuggler I met last night took them off? Ren replied from tac to tac. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux taken aback by his response gave Phasma a look of disgust before showing his serious expression again.</p><p>They finally arrived on deck many minutes later and the soldiers disembarked quickly, leaving only the pilots, Phasma, Hux and Kylo, in the shuttle. The young woman took her time to finish her conversation with Kit, the pilot while the General waited in front of the shuttle for Ren to come down, looking even harder and more severe than usual. Kylo then took his time to get off and when he passed the redhead, he slowed down.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a pity this air so serious. You are able to make heads so much more expressive and pleasant .., released Kylo softly so that only Hux could hear it, caressing with his finger the cheek of the young man in front of him . "</p><p> </p><p>Hux quickly took his hand away from him and turned red with anger. By what right did this moron dare touch him? But hardly had he had time to realize what was happening that Kylo was out of reach.</p><p>The Knight was happy to have worn a helmet, indeed, Hux could not have seen his hilarious head. It had cost him to succeed in throwing this spade without wavering, without laughing, without having a voice that trembled. But once his attack ended he could not hold back any longer and had to shorten his observation with the dazed head of his opposite. Kylo Ren went quickly to his apartments; he had to find his datapad in case Awas tried to contact him and given the deplorable state of his room, it would not be an easy task.</p><p>After climbing the steps leading to the upper deck, where the apartments of the "high-ranking" were installed, Kylo crossed a series of long, drab corridors with gray walls. The cold metal of the walls contrasted with the heavy and warm atmosphere on Adarlon. Anyway, here Kylo was happy to have so many layers.</p><p>He finally entered his room and was relieved to find his impressive collection of the Empire. Propaganda posters dating from his grandfather's era hung on the walls, while a phenomenal amount of cardboard littered the floor, piling on top of each other, sometimes almost to the ceiling. In the center of the back wall, facing his bed, sat a pedestal on which were placed the remains of Vader's helmet.</p><p>He threw his bag in his wardrobe, removed his headdress before placing it on his bed, then began to tidy up. He first reorganized the boxes by category; the official documents, the maps and the few newspapers he had managed to acquire, helmets and uniforms, the histories of the planets linked to the Empire, and many other relics that he tracked down as soon as he could.</p><p>It was while moving a box behind a huge pile of uniforms that he finally saw his datapad. He must have put it on one of the boxes and the tablet had ended up falling between two boxes. He grabbed it with pride, putting the cardboard back in its place and lighting it.</p><p>Ren was able to see all the notes he had missed for about three weeks, or about 200. He was going to delete them all at once when he saw the note "rest cycle", proving that Hux did not have him lied. He was really going to have to keep it with him more often.</p><p>The former Jedi quickly checked his contacts but saw no connections from Awas; his friend had probably not returned from his various affairs.</p><p> </p><p>"No but you realize a little? No you don't realize, no. Obviously!</p><p>-No indeed. I don't see where the problem is, Hux. Your men weren't there, we don't care, even I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me! Stop bothering you with this.</p><p>-What do I stop thinking about that? Phasma, are you serious? He began to stroke my cheek! Since when has an officer granted himself such a right ?!</p><p>-First, he is not one of your officers. Second, he did it to make fun of you so getting upset is giving him what he wants. So you breathe and move on, please. Don't you have meetings to finish preparing instead? Explained the young woman getting up from her chair.</p><p>-Do I move on? No, but it's the best! Hux replied.</p><p>-You know who you remind me of there? To get mad like that for nothing?</p><p>-No, he replied coldly.</p><p>-Ren.</p><p>-Are you comparing me to him now? But which side are you in the end ?!</p><p>-You know Hux, I think you and he should have a fuck. It would do you good, really. There is such a tension between the two of you that it becomes unbearable, she said wearily, walking towards the door.</p><p>- Me, sleep with him? There is probably a wookie or gungan head hidden under this helmet. Thanks but no thanks.</p><p>-Well, calm down, you have a meeting with your officers in less than an hour. It would be good if you had moved on to something else by then, she said, stepping through the door which closed in a characteristic hiss, leaving Hux to mull over what had just happened. "</p><p>He sat down for a few moments and concentrated so that only the professional Hux was visible. But he couldn't get out of his head that rage he had for Ren.</p><p>A few minutes later, Mitaka entered the meeting room.</p><p>"General, the officers are there.</p><p>- Bring them in, thank you Mitaka. "</p><p> </p><p>The meeting revolved around the arrest of a supposed rebel convoy close to Scarif. Hux and his officers agreed to send a ship there and the General took the liberty of sending Ren with them, at least he would not have too much in his paws for the hours to come. And with any luck, the arrest would go wrong, the rebels would counterattack and he would be killed during an exchange of fire. The thought made him smile, then he delved deeply into writing the meeting report and the mission order.</p><p>Kylo was watching a lumpy holofilm on his bed when he received his mission order. Tired of being sent to do such a simple task, he did not bother to read the presentation of the supposed rebel crew, nor that in which he was affiliated. He did not miss that said the header of the message that Hux had knowingly put in fat and bold; he was to be in the departure hall in two hours. Ren then took the time to finish his holofilm then he walked quietly to the hall.</p><p>With his rather raw gait, his impressive build and his boots slamming the metal on the ground, he frightened the entire crew of the Finalizer. But he liked that feeling; here people respected him, except Hux and didn't speak to him like a child, except Hux. Not like in the rebellion where everyone found him bizarre, not speaking to him, or when in extreme necessity. And above all, where no important task was given to him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Too much Vader in him, his mother and his uncle kept repeating to him. His uncle, let's talk about that! He who had gone into exile, annoyed at not having succeeded in training him! And then, it's who acted like a child?</em> Fulminated the knight. <em>He even tried to kill me ...</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo felt a dark hatred rise in him, so much so that he wanted to draw his saber.</p><p>Unfortunately, nothing within reach was breakable without risking destroying an important part of the ship. From time to time the ancient Jedi sometimes failed to control his emotions. In fact, it happened to him every day. Sometimes it manifested with excessive anger on the members of the crew present, sometimes it appeared when he was close or in the training room and then he let off steam while doing his physical exercises, sometimes still with crises of rage on the furniture near Ren. The last solution being the one he liked the most because it put Hux in a mad rage, making him fumble for hours on the repair budget that it was going to cost and on the fact that it would be retained on the pay of the knight, who well Obviously, didn't care since he only used his dataries to get out or for his finds from the Empire during their rare leave.</p><p>He then contented himself with launching a coup in the direction of two poor officers who were going to the bridge. The two novices found themselves propelled towards the end of the corridor, sliding back to the ground for several meters. Stunned, they both let out a cry of surprise as their backs hit the cold floor of the ship. They got up slowly after a few moments without daring to move and cast a last panicked look towards Kylo before leaving sheepishly from where they came from.</p><p>Kylo took advantage for a few moments of the satisfaction which this feeling of superiority brought him then resumed his journey with a sure step, completely calmed.</p><p>He arrived on deck a few minutes later, after crossing the Finalizer. Ren entered the gunboat and moved into the aft cabin. The pilot had already arrived, the trooper regiment had also taken place in the room reserved for them. The only thing missing was the co-pilot and the gunner who arrived a few moments later, running. Kylo recognized with unshared amusement, the young soldiers he had sent to the ground a little earlier. The larger of the two was shivered when Ren stared at him through his helmet and they lost no more time in running to take refuge in the shooting and piloting cabin, far from the imposing stature of the one who had been terrorizing the Finalizer for several years.</p><p>The vehicle took off slowly and left in the direction of the coordinates indicated.</p><p>During the trip, Kylo locked himself in the aft cabin and took advantage of the calm before the battle to try to meditate again. Sitting cross-legged, his helmet placed next to him, he breathed for a long time, trying to empty his mind. The seconds then the minutes passed without him being able to think of anything. Kylo then tried to count, as Luke had shown him during his apprenticeship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1, 2, 3, ...</em>
</p><p>But he couldn't get out of Hux's head and his pig character.</p><p>
  <em>4, 5, 6, ...</em>
</p><p>Hux laughing.</p><p>
  <em>7, 8, 9, ...</em>
</p><p>Hux taking off his clothes.</p><p>
  <em>10, 11, 12, ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux who- No. He had to stop thinking about Hux. Impatience was beginning to win him over, he felt his leg shaking beneath his hand, he felt the rhythm of his knee movements, the cold ground through his pants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No! It does NOT work!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stood up abruptly. Edgy. He waited until the little dizziness due to the too hasty movement had dissipated and grabbed his saber before beginning a few movements.</p><p>The crackling of the saber and the heat it spread made him feel good, reminding him that with his weapon, he was in control. Kylo started with a few rather slow reels, then slowly accelerated the pace before arriving at a steady pace. Now only a buzzing sound was heard so the blade moved quickly.</p><p>The man then moved, moving with surprising skill in view of his build, making elegant sequences before stopping short. He maintained the pause for a few seconds, his legs slightly bent, his right arm stretched forward, the point of the saber in the direction of the door before feeling the vessel slow down; they came in for coordinates. Barely sweating, the old Jedi put out his weapon, picked up his helmet before screwing it on his head and crossed the door to go to the cockpit of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"How long before we arrive for the convoy? He asked in his deep voice, startling the co-pilot.</p><p>-I-In 50 seconds, 48, 47, 46.</p><p>-Well. Do not pull. And get ready to dock the ship.</p><p>-Uh .. But the orders were to control the convoy, Lord Ren, risked the pilot. "</p><p>Kylo said nothing, just turning his helmeted head slowly towards the pilot who had dared to say otherwise. You could hear in the cabin only the slow and powerful breathing of Ren, as well as the rubbing of the uniform of the young co-pilot against the chair by dint of trembling.</p><p>"Y-Yes, forgive me, Lord Ren. It will be done.</p><p>-Neutralize the guns and rescue capsules, then prepare to stay static, I will then board the ship with a few troopers.</p><p>-Good, Lord Ren. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo left and told the soldiers about the new plan; board the convoy, and kill the entire crew. Then, they will recover what is recoverable and return.</p><p>Standing in front of the airlock giving access to the outside, Lord Ren stamped. It had been a while since he'd felt the excitement before the fight. The ship was humming but no longer moving. The door opened and a spacesuit trooper jumped onto the roof of the shuttle and pulled into the hull of the ship, overlooking the airlock of the ship. Ren entered first. He landed heavily on the cold ground in front of a young man he did not recognize. No doubt a person who had just joined the rebellion. The kid's frightened look gave Ren a thrill of pleasure. The young boy wore a helmet with a large orange visor. He took a step back as the ancient Jedi slowly advanced towards him. The child quickly found himself cornered against the exit door of the airlock, looking for the button in his hand, not daring to look at Ren. But as his fingers touched the case, Ren reached out to him. A strong pressure was made on the neck of the young man soon raised in the air. His feet hit the metal walls while the door remained inexorably closed, not having had time to press the button.</p><p>Ren heard the Troopers land behind them and get into formation, but he was too focused on enjoying the spectacle; life gradually left the young man's gaze and his feet finally stopped tapping against the wall. Dead silence settled around them.</p><p>Ren dropped the inanimate body and stepped over it without even a glance before crossing the door and advancing in the corridor of the small vessel. He recognized him. It was that of Wedges Antilles. It was a vessel of rebellion. Not caring about his Troopers behind him, he made a determined step toward the cockpit. He knew this ship by heart, he had made his first flights there. Having been unable to touch the Millennium Falcon because Han Solo was only very rarely there, Wedges had taken him with him several times to teach him how to fly.</p><p>He crossed the first room, surprisingly empty, then entered the next. It was filled with rebels. In an instant, a slew of weapons was aimed at him, the alarm was given and the first shots were fired. But Ren didn't care. He extended his arm again in front of him and the shooting stopped, stopped in mid-flight. With his other hand, he lit his lightsaber, letting it crackle for a few moments, its red light reflecting on the walls and the floor.</p><p>The atmosphere was palpable. No one dared to move, everyone waited motionless. Kylo reveled for a few moments, then his movements were linked at a crazy speed. He threw the shots stopped in the air, hitting a few rebels. He chained a few streaks as he walked through the room with exasperating slowness. Panic had taken over the room. The rebels still tried to confront the ancient Jedi, but they did not last long. With a few saber strokes, Kylo had eliminated any opponent. Cut in the flesh, without drawing on any of its resources.</p><p>He continued to advance as he heard the Trooper in the distance seizing the other surrounding rooms.</p><p>When he opened the door with a force, he prepared to face Wedges. The man he had considered his uncle for several years. But contrary to what he had imagined, it was not Wedges who stood before him, but a rebel commander whom he had already seen but whose name he didn't remember. The man did not seem frightened, on the contrary, he confronted Kylo, holding his position, his weapon firmly aimed at the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move on. You don't scare me, he said, keeping his eyes fixed on Kylo."</p><p> </p><p>Ren wasn't used to being held up to him like that, especially after having killed almost all of his crew. But despite a short break, he did not give up on the mission he had set for himself.</p><p>Stepping slowly and heavy, ringing his boots on the metal floor, Ren slowly extended his hand to the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Your sleight of hand does not intimidate me, .. young man," replied the commander, before pulling the trigger on his blaster. "</p><p> </p><p>Shooting at lightning speed towards enemies of the rebellion.</p><p>But Kylo was quick. Far too fast for such a weapon given in such a predictable movement. With a gesture of his hand already stretched, he deflected the shot then raised his hand to the man and began to apply pressure on his neck.</p><p>The commander dropped his blaster and put his hands around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Wedges?" Ren asked.</p><p>-What do you want with him? Replied the commander in a difficult breath.</p><p>-WHERE is Wedges ?! Kylo asked, tightening his grip more firmly.</p><p>-He .. He .. He is not .. here ..</p><p>-WERE IS WEDGES ?! Kylo got angry, lifting the man several inches, his saber sizzling in his other hand.</p><p>-Not .. here .. released the man in a new difficult breath. "</p><p> </p><p>In rage, Kylo pierced the man's body before launching it like an inanimate puppet on the wall behind them. It was at this moment that the Troopers entered, dragging with them the last three members of the crew still alive.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do with them, Lord Ren?"</p><p> </p><p>Kylo did not even turn around and left in the direction of his ship, releasing a final order.</p><p> </p><p>"Execute them. Search the ship. Get the cargo."</p><p> </p><p>He climbed back into the gunboat, soon followed by soldiers, arms full of crates. They stored what they could in the back compartment and as they were about to leave, leaving the rebel ship adrift, Kylo ordered the vehicle to jump.</p><p>Shortly after, they arrived on board the Finalizer. Kylo could not restrain a sigh of annoyance when he saw Hux coming towards them, furious.</p><p> </p><p>"Ren! But what took you? The mission was to intercept the crew not to exterminate it!</p><p>-I brought back the complete cargo, arms transport by the way, the encrypted coordinates of the destination of the ship and the rebellion is deprived in addition to the weapons and ammunition they were carrying, of a full crew. On the contrary, I find that the mission is a pure success.</p><p>-No Ren. One day, you will have to learn to obey orders! Barked the redhead.</p><p>-On orders? You mean .. like the ones you like to receive after dark?</p><p>-Sorry ? I don't know what you're talking about! Now get out of my sight! I have had enough of recovering all your overflows! "</p><p> </p><p>Hux ended the conversation, boarding the gunboat to inspect the cargo. He was furious. How could this fool parade like that after what he had just done? Hux was not against killing, but when it was necessary. But this time, it was nothing! They could very well have intercepted the convoy, recovered the goods and let the crew leave! The gain in terror that such a maneuver would have brought about was far more effective than that which Ren had just made. The rebellion would have been pressured with the speed with which they had intervened, reinforcing their feeling of not being anywhere safe. And conveying a message of such indifference to leaving a full crew alive would only have reinforced the feeling that the First Order is safe no matter what they do. And then orders? What do you mean by "the orders he liked to receive after dark"? Huh? Of course he liked receiving orders! It was his job! And if the other idiot was referring to his sex tastes, he couldn't see how he could be aware of anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Hux!"</p><p> </p><p>What would he give to be on <em>Adarlon</em> again with this "<em>Ben</em>" ..</p><p> </p><p>"HUX! I'm talking to you! Said a female voice, tapping her fist on her desk.</p><p>-Hun? Sorry Phasma.</p><p>-Hux, what's happening to you right now? We are coming out of a rest cycle, why do you seem distracted like that? Asked his slightly annoyed friend.</p><p>-Me ? I am not .. distracted! I just ... need ... that asswhole to stop annoying me like that!</p><p>-But that's what it does, it's its only reason for being in this Galaxy. So now you stop your bullshit and get back to work please. The First Order is not going to rule like that. Men need clear directions. You cannot get in front of them and lose capacity as soon as this bantha points the tip of his nose.</p><p>-I know Phasma .. but he horrifies me with his great airs and his inappropriate reflections ..</p><p>-Listen Hux, I'm sure you are going to your head for nothing. Do you really think that a kid capable of exploding a command console simply because he is refused a mission would be intelligent enough to be so subtle? No. He throws spikes at random and you, you dive into your head first, it is you who give him all this importance. To believe that you like that! She laughed, imagining her friend and Kylo playing cat and mouse.</p><p>-It's not funny Phasma, replied Armitage, giving him his coldest look.</p><p>-Sorry Armi, but still. Acknowledge that lately, you have brought him a lot of interest. He never stopped making you crazy like that, but it never reached you as much. What is happening ? I missed a chapter ..? She insinuated, winking at him.</p><p>-And here you go again .. I have NEVER slept with Ren. And I would NEVER sleep with him. Just thinking about it makes my hair iridescent. We don't even know what head he has under this helmet. If it is, he is not even human!</p><p>-Hux, we already had this conversation, you know? Anyway. What do I tell my men about the Zeffo raid?</p><p>-We maintain. You send three squadrons, they leave in two rotations. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo knocked, he chained the passes with infinite flexibility, incredible agility. His saber was buzzing, he passed it from his right hand to his left hand, throwing it like a boomerang to catch it a little further.</p><p>His warm-up was over. Then the young man approached a panel on the wall of his training room and launched a training program. Immediately, the ground opened to make way for an agility course surrounded by emptiness. Four targets appeared on the back wall as two training spheres emerged from a small window. Kylo grabbed a black scarf which he tied around his face. He wanted to see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing and just focus his attention on the Force. He advanced on the course, jumping over obstacles, crossing the different blocks and finally reaching a large and thin beam connecting a large void of several meters.</p><p>Kylo slowed down. He felt the spheres around him. One of them was soon to fire. He tightened his grip on his saber pointed in the direction of the sphere.</p><p>He concentrated and finally felt a slight vibration in the Force. A very slight tremor that happened quickly on him. He turned, accompanying his movement with a saber blow and felt the impact of propagating in his weapon, then his arm, and his shoulder. He took a few fractions of a second to integrate the sensation and then focused on the exercise.</p><p>Finally, several shots fired in succession, but Ren had no problem sending them back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"clack!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He had hit one of the four targets. The spheres continued to spin around him, shooting him, for a few more minutes. Kylo was playing with them. He could have finished the exercise countless times, but he had no desire to go back to his apartments, so he made it last as long as he could.</p><p>He danced on the beam, skilfully dodging the shots but eventually getting tired. Also, he stopped a shot in the air, sending it effortlessly on another target while he blew the third target by blocking the shot from the other sphere. Wishing to finish quickly, he grabbed one of the two spheres, threw it at the last target, the two exploded instantly and cut the remaining sphere in half before joining the other side of the training room and ending the sequence. Ren put on his tunic, put on his helmet and fastened his saber to his belt then went to join the main deck. He had nothing to do at the moment, so if he could glean some information on the next destinations of the Finalizer and if at the same time he could also see Hux, he would at least have done some fun things in his day .</p><p>He advanced with a determined step along the metal corridors of the ship until he reached the upper deck. Hux was there, from behind, facing the large transparencier. He watched his men carefully on the landing pad, trying to load and unload the various shuttles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hux."</p><p> </p><p>The General did not even bother to answer. He had felt Ren's tall figure approach and come to rest next to him, in front of the window. the other officers were all busy working on their posts in the great hall. It was this instant that Hux's assistant, Mitaka, chose to come and bring information to the General. He left a small isolated office on the right of Hux and immediately braked at the sight of the tall figure next to his superior.</p><p>Kylo laughed under his helmet but he made sure that nobody noticed. If there was anything he loved besides looking for trouble with Hux, it was terrorizing Mitaka. It was so easy that he even felt sorry for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ge-General Hux ..? Can I speak to you about something please?</p><p>-Of course, I'm coming. "</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, it happened that Hux felt sorry for his officer and that he agreed to chat with him far from Kylo, but the former Jedi put his hand to cut that often, Hux enjoyed seeing poor Mitaka panic at try to have a clear speech while Kylo was standing next to them. But the ancient Jedi quickly had to resolve; Hux had just left for the small, isolated office with Mitaka and he would definitely not be back for a while. Also, he decided to finally return to his apartments.</p><p>Once the door of his room closed, he took off his helmet and collapsed at his desk. He had undertaken several years before, a big research work to find the lost knowledge of the Siths. Also, he was on the trail of a Holocron Sith gathering vital information for his research, also, he plunged again into the deciphering of an old half-erased text in a language he had not yet identified .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we go for the last chapter of the fic ! :D<br/>Next to be translate is gonna be "First Time Of Armitage: String Theory". It gonna took me a moment, because it's dealing with Shibari and i wanna be sure to not explain it badly ehehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days had passed since Kylo returned from his catastrophic mission and Hux had had time to defuse the situation towards the other commanders of the First Order. So today he was confident. In a few moments, some of the commanders of the ships under his orders would enter the meeting room in which he was already, so that he could explain to them his plan for the offensive against the Rebels. Mitaka had just sent him several holonotes specifying that the shuttles who bringing the four commanders aboard the <em>Finalizer</em> were soon to arrive.</p><p>He wore the same firm and strict expression on his face and the same upright posture, his hands firmly held behind his back as when he was inspecting his troops or standing on the deck of his ship. The General saw his datapad vibrate as the screen turned on, but as he leaned over to see Mitaka's note warning him that the commanders were arriving, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He then stopped his movement, firmly maintaining his upright posture.</p><p>The officers finally entered and greeted Hux one by one before settling around the table in the middle of the room. The only one who was missing was Snoke. While the Supreme Leader deigns to show himself, Hux strummed on his datapad to bring up the information he needed to explain his plan, on the screen suspended on the opposite wall. Thus a map of the <em>Outer Border</em> with a description of resources, negative and positive points of each of the planets in the sector, a list of the men made available by the commanders present as well as their quality but also a map of aerospace traffic in the space they were going to have to cross was displayed one after the other.</p><p>Hux quickly reread his notes and finally the Supreme Leader agreed to show himself. A sizzling sound was heard from the middle of the table followed by the appearance of a bluish image sometimes jumping to the rhythm of the waves; Snoke was now connected, sitting on his great throne.</p><p>Hux cleared his throat and then launched into his presentation.</p><p> </p><p>"Supreme Leader. I would like to summon you here at this moment to inform you of our next action. Indeed, during the resumption of the <em>Endornian space</em> valiantly led by Captain Phasma and myself, we were able to annihilate all rebel force still massed on the spot. We did very few captives, only Re- Lord .. Lord .. Ren questioned as you asked Supreme Leader. So we were able to get some information. Another rebel base is installed on <em>Ryloth</em>. I therefore propose a raid on the spot to destroy this place, he launched firmly.</p><p>-I expected nothing less from Lord Ren. Neither of you, General, replied in his slow, raucous voice, Snoke whose image kept jumping. That said, I dare to hope that there were no survivors. It would be very unfortunate if the base of <em>Ryloth</em> could be informed of our next actions.</p><p>-No, I can assure you that no rebel was able to escape alive, thanks to .. Lord Ren, spat Hux who was still reluctant to call Kylo "lord".</p><p>-Well. Where else is he? Snoke asked, stretching his last word to the limit.</p><p>-He .. I don't know. He very rarely has his datapad on him and I suspect he did not see the summons.</p><p>-So make him fetch, I took you. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux nodded to Mitaka who was quietly waiting behind him to tell him to go get Kylo. The poor young man was shivered; he was afraid of the knight and he knew it was not good to disturb him. But he tightened the grip of his sweaty hands on his datapad and hurried towards the exit.</p><p>The General didn't know at all if Mitaka was going to be able to bring Kylo, the latter having taken it into his head to recover information on a lost language or he didn't know what and the former Jedi had not made ends meet nose for several cycles.</p><p>But a few moments later, when Hux was going to ask if he should wait for Kylo or if he could continue his talk, heavy and powerful steps were heard in the corridor. Hux tensed, recognizing there the steps of Snoke's apprentice.</p><p>Kylo opened the door with a hand gesture, making Hux look up at the sky, the latter not supporting when he used his "sleight of hand" tricks as he called them. Contrary to what Hux and the other members of the meeting could expect from him, Kylo seemed to think he was alone in the room, and as he entered it, Ren brought his gloved hands to his head, pressing on the side wedges which released the front of the helmet, allowing the wearer to remove it. Ren slowly lifted his helmet under the surprised look of the commanders present.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late you moro- launched General Hux, exhausted, fists clenched, before stopping dead."</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, the knight had finished removing his helmet, exposing to the view of all his tuft of hair which he had carefully combed with a bun, as the evening when he had met "<em>Domhnall</em>" at the <em>Hutt Enchanté</em>, as well as his face, his mouth too wide, his ears too protruding, his nose too large and his multitude of moles which had so fascinated the General when they met that evening.</p><p>Hux suddenly turned pale. Even paler than usual. So pale that it could have become transparent. His fists clenched together, so much so that he would have blessed himself to have worn gloves so as not to sink his nails into the palm of his white hands if his mind had not been taken over by the image of Ben the evening they met at the <em>Enchanted Hutt</em>, with his falling tank top, leaning on the bar. Ben, smiling at him while drinking his glass. Ben, naked above him. Hux felt rage rising inside him, his whole face turned red, from the chin to the tips of his ears. He couldn't get over it. It wasn't possible that he was fooled by this idiot! Not him ! It was NOT possible!</p><p>But thinking about it, it was perfectly logical and the General blamed himself for not having made the connection. Ben, smuggler, Force user. Throughout the evening, this idiot had let pass lots of clues that could alert Hux. But no, the General had been too busy spreading his thighs for the man he hated the most in this Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>"Um? Sorry, I thought the room was unoccupied, Ren said casually, before walking through the door again which slid down again just by the use of Force."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo had to take it upon himself to let no emotions pass over his face. Hux's reaction had been beyond all he could have hoped for. The General no longer knew how to resume his presentation, eliciting comments from his subordinates as well as from the Supreme Leader. He had finally managed to make him close his valve. He, the Grand General Armitage Hux, no longer knew what to answer him. What he would have liked to also see Phasma's reaction. But he couldn't wait any longer. It was now two weeks since they had had this famous evening at the<em> Enchanted Hutt</em> and Kylo feared that the redhead would forget his conquests too quickly. He had therefore chosen to act more quickly than he had anticipated. During these two weeks, he had taken great pleasure in torturing his lover overnight, dropping a few innuendo sometimes innocent, sometimes less, here and there, provoking reactions often disorderly in the General yet so meticulous and precise.</p><p>Hux had even had paranoid tendencies, thinking that Ren had spied on him; but the General had been far from imagining that Kylo could know history simply because he had lived it too.</p><p>Ben walked along one of the corridors and while he was lost in thought, his helmet stuck under his arm, he didn't see Mitaka running in the corridors and the young man stopped in extremis to avoid him.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ren! General Hux .. and the Supreme Leader make you ... ask in meeting room 3, he managed to articulate as he hardly caught his breath.</p><p>-Hun yes ? However, your General didn't seem very happy to see me when I arrived in the room earlier.</p><p>-Except your respect ... Lord Ren but ... But I doubt that the General .. haven't already been happy ... to see you once ... Succeeded to answer the intendant still struggling to find a rhythm correct heart.</p><p>-Ooooh that I can tell you the opposite. Anyway, this isn't the subject. What did they want with me?</p><p>-I don't know. The Supreme Leader wanted you to attend the meeting.</p><p>-Hum. "</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time that Mitaka had managed to speak to Kylo for so long without finding an excuse to run away, but it was also the first time that Kylo didn't want to scare him. He was so proud of himself that he almost felt compassion for the terrorized and breathless young man.</p><p>Ren was going to ask the subject of the meeting in question, but footsteps rang out in the corridor. Someone was walking very fast, refraining from running. Ren had no trouble guessing; he knew that Hux was going to look for him after he came into Room 3.</p><p> </p><p>"REN! REEEN! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I HEARD THE SOUND OF YOUR <strong>RIDICULOUS VOICE</strong>! Howled a voice at the corner of the corridor behind Mitaka and the knight.</p><p>-Oddly enough, it wasn't what you said the other night, Kylo replied in a sweet voice. "</p><p> </p><p>Hux didn't answer. He just walked up to them, his face red with anger, his fists clenched and his eyes black. Kylo had never seen him in such a state but he didn't saw. Mitaka, on the other hand, took several steps backwards, he too had never seen his superior like that, and that didn't inspire him anything worthwhile.</p><p>Kylo expected Hux to yell at him, giving him one of his harsh aftershocks of which only he had the secret, but the General's reaction was quite different. Indeed, despite its much less impressive build than that of the knight, Hux didn't slow down when he arrived in front of him, grabbed him by the edge of his shawl and pressed him violently against the metal wall behind them. Mitaka jumped, clutching his datapad against him. He had already seen the two men face each other, it happened even every day, but never had the confrontation been so virulent, usually just turning up the volume and sharing a whole quarter of the ship with their verbal jousts.</p><p>Hux sent Ren a second time against the wall. His eyes were black and a few drops of sweat were pointing on his forehead. His jaws clenched more than he thought possible, Hux managed to articulate a few words.</p><p> </p><p>"You are just a miserable little piece of waste! What right do you dare to do that? Do that to me ?!"</p><p> </p><p>Kylo didn't know what to answer. On the one hand he wanted to throw a sharp remark at him but on the other he preferred to avoid making the General scream even more, risking bringing all the staff of the <em>Finalizer</em> to them. Hux raised his fist and as he was about to knock it on Kylo's helmet less face, a loud voice echoed in the corridors and the steps of two running people were heard. In fact, after Hux had pressed the knight against the wall, Mitaka had run away to find the only person who could have calmed his superior. So they both saw the head of Phasma's tousled blond hair coming towards them at high speed.</p><p> </p><p>"HUX! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have time to say more; the General's fist had crashed on the knight's cheek without Kylo even reacting. It only took him a few moments to pull himself together and hold back the redhead's second shot without even touching it. Hux's fist got stuck in the air, a few inches from Ren's now marked face.</p><p>The top of the cheekbone of the old Jedi turned visibly from red to purplish. Kylo felt a pain throwing him on the back of the head, where his head had hit the wall during the blow sent by Hux. Ren gave the general a cold look, while Phasma grabbed the redhead's wrist to hold him back as he tried to get rid of the knight's invisible grip.</p><p>After Phasma managed to calm her friend down, she took them aside, forcing them like a mother annoying her children, to enter the nearest meeting room to explain. Leaving poor Mitaka completely lost, still firmly holding his datapad against his chest, alone in the dark and cold corridor of the <em>Finalizer</em>.</p><p>She made the two former lovers sit around the round table enthroned in the center of the small room before she even came to rest on a swinging armchair, opposite the two men.</p><p> </p><p>"Explain, she ordered firmly to Kylo's attention.</p><p>-He played with me! Hux intervened, visibly still as reassembled.</p><p>-Hux. Shut up. This is the version of Ren that I want to hear. "</p><p> </p><p>The young woman's reply was final and Hux was immediately silent. The brunette gave him an admiring look, he who had been trying for years to silence Hux, he had to sleep with him and reveal his identity to him in the middle of a meeting while a simple sentence from the imposing blonde had been enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want with or without the saucy details? Kylo said with a teasing look.</p><p>-The saucy details, I already know them. Thank you. Come on, hurry up, we don't have all day.</p><p>-Ok ok, well ! I see that you hastened to go and tell your diary about this night, Armi! Ren said, looking at Hux."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead preferring not to react, obviously interested in knowing his version of the facts.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine, I'm going. So the evening we landed, I went to Awas, he too is one of my former lovers, dear Hux.</p><p>-FINE ! It's ok, we got it Ren! We slept together ok, well! No need to repeat it every four seconds! The redhead man got angry.</p><p>-Calm down .. Anyway. I put my things down and I changed into civilian clothes. On the ship, I prefer to keep my face hidden because .., he suddenly hesitated, because most of them don't know that I was Ben Solo, he continued, taking care not to specify that the main reason wearing his helmet was above all to hide his face, which he knew was childish and absolutely not conducive to instilling fear and terror. I asked Awas to come with me to the place we usually go out, at the <em>Hutt</em>, but he had a job that evening. So I prepared and headed alone, to the bar where we had spent most of our time when we were barely twenty years old. Then I leaned on the bar and you arrived. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was silent as if to say "<em>the rest you know</em>" but Phasma encouraged him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, ok. I'ill be honest with you Hux, when you came to see me I didn't immediately understand what was going on. I even stayed for a few moments without making the link between this young man quite made charming in front of me and the .. General drawn to the nines, too clean on him and with his face too serious that you are usually. Then when I understood who you were, I thought that you recognized me also but I had to notice to the little smiles that you threw at me, that you had no idea who I was, that even without having seen my face, you had not recognized my voice or my build. Then you introduced yourself ; "<em>Domhnall</em>". Seeing that you weren't playing fair, I did the same and then anyway, the people in the bar knew me from before, at the time of Ben so I couldn't make myself call Kylo. It might have seemed obvious to you who I was, but obviously Ben was not enough. So I thought it was funny get into your game and pretend I was taking my life back where I left off before ... Before the First Order, all that. So I became Ben the smuggler again and it seemed to please you. What could I do there?</p><p>-Be honest. You knew very well who I was and I didn't, said Hux bitterly.</p><p>-Hux please let him finish, cut Phasma before Kylo couldn't answer him.</p><p>-Honestly Hux, we had a good evening, right? "</p><p> </p><p>Hux didn't reply, preferring to cast an exasperated look at Phasma.</p><p> </p><p>"Hux don't give me that kind of look now. You told me yourself that you had a very good evening, answered Phasma annoyed, so now you're going to stop acting like a child! Without messing around Armi! I thought that the more mature of you two would be you!</p><p>- Ah I knew it! Ren replied with a big smile on his lips, not seeming to pick up on the young woman's last remark.</p><p>-Okay ok, I spent a decent evening.</p><p>-Hux .. she continued.</p><p>-Okay that's good ! I had a great evening ! That's it ? You are happy ? I said, there you go! He dropped to the knight's attention. And you Phasma I would have believed that you would be on my side and not that of this .. This idiot! Hux replied from red to the tips of his ears. "</p><p> </p><p>In his outburst of anger, he got up from his chair and leaned on the table in front of him to face Ben, who supported so glance, now sporting an arrogant smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, it was just a blow like that. Nothing more, he concluded his coldest glance planted in the brown eyes of his opposite.</p><p>-You know Hux, I think that if it had really been a "<em>blow like that</em>" you wouldn't take the situation to heart as much, the young woman sermonized in a calm tone, still sitting across from them. "</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that what Phasma had said wasn't entirely wrong, he sat back down and concentrated on showing his closed, expressionless face again.</p><p> </p><p>"I prefer when you smile Armi, you know.</p><p>-I don't care what you prefer, dropped the general between his teeth.</p><p>-Fine. Listen, I did what I could, I'm hungry so I'm going to eat. Try not to kill yourself! Hux you have a meeting to reschedule i think, announced Phasma before heading to the door which slid after she activated the control on the panel attached to the entrance. "</p><p> </p><p>The young woman took a step in the corridor before passe again her head through the half-opening of the door which had not yet closed.</p><p> </p><p>"And you also have a Mitaka to reprogram I think. Finally it seems to me that he froze, like the datapad of Yaell yesterday! She laughed before disappearing in the corridor."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo watched Hux a victorious smile on the bottom of his strange face. The general's white skin was still pink between his little freckles and although he tried to keep a closed expression, the knight unsealed some glances fleeing towards him.</p><p>They remained thus several minutes, Kylo looking at the redhead, as if to record the smallest detail of his face and Hux trying to ignore it without much success.</p><p>Suddenly Kylo got up, if the redhead didn't mean anything, he wasn't going to stay here indefinitely, he too was hungry and if the man didn't want to grab the poles that he had just thrown at him, then he wouldn't insist no more. Well, not immediately. As he walked with his tall, flowing strides toward the now-closed sliding door, he felt a hand tighten on his forearm. Hux grabbed it and turned it over before pressing its lips against the dark man's. Surprised, Kylo didn't know what to do when the General pulled away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you talk again about what just happened, to Phasma, Mitaka or even to ... Awas, I will expel you without survival suit in space through the airlock, he whispered to his ear before passing it and crossing the corridor. "</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stayed there for a while, standing by the door. He remembered the whole scene in his head a second time, then a third before understanding what this kiss meant. Then he started walking again, his big mouth stretched into the biggest smile he had ever made. Ren hurried along the corridor and picked up his fallen helmet when Hux had first pressed him against the wall before Phasma intervened. He cast an amused look at Mitaka who hadn't moved from when he and the young woman arrived. The teenager was still straight, his datapad hugged, but now his gaze seemed lost. Kylo understood that he had overheard the whole conversation. So he had the answer to the question he asked himself when he returned to Awas's house after his night with Hux. Learning that the man who terrorized him the most in the galaxy had slept with the man he most admired had the effect of causing his brain to stop working.</p><p>Letting out a laugh, he pulled on his helmet again and folded his hood over before finally turning back to his apartments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeaaaayyyy I finaly finish this second english traduction ! I'm tired, so I hope it's weel understandable for native english ahah<br/>Hope you have a nice day !<br/>Next will follow soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>